


Antes das onze

by abbagyro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Colegial Au, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Português, poetic angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbagyro/pseuds/abbagyro
Summary: Johnny não encontrava motivos suficientes para ir até a escola, até Taeil dar a ele alguns dos seus, mesmo que de maneira inconsciente.





	1. Rotine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself%21).



 

Johnny era sensato o suficiente para não discutir com seus pais sobre sua frequência escolar, não é como se ele de fato comparecesse a qualquer aula ou atividade extra curricular. Mas ele gostava da aula de literatura então aquilo já era algo. Foi assim que quarta-feira se tornou seu dia favorito. 

 

E ele adorava a biblioteca da escola por mais que a inspetora sempre brigasse com ele por matar aula e por dar desculpas esfarrapadas. Ela sempre estava fresca e murmurante, mesmo que ele não desse a mínima para os livros presentes ali ele sempre fazia questão de estar. Por vezes passeava pelas prateleiras de diversos assuntos, livros adultos que narravam novelas de amores proibidos e estranhos que provavelmente não seriam proibidos nos dias atuais, outros educativos descrevendo relevos, paisagens ou qualquer que fosse à imagem. E na aula de literatura era a mesma coisa, porque Johnny sempre sentiu que ele poderia se expressar completamente através da escrita. A caneta em suas mãos faziam truques estranhos nos quais ele não entendia ainda, mas que faziam jus a escritores estranhos de décadas passadas. 

 

Naquela manhã fria, Johnny não acendeu seu cigarro, abstendo seus dedos do tom amarelado que sua pequena dose diária de nicotina lhe deixava. Naquela manhã ele também não levou consigo seu exemplar de “Depois da meia noite” - porque a voz de Stephen King já não saia mais de sua cabeça - e o ônibus também não passou no horário em que ele normalmente passa, resultando num ponto mais ou menos movimentado. Dois rapazes ali trajavam o mesmo uniforme que ele e conversavam alto sobre um amor adolescente qualquer. Entretanto, Johnny coletou as seguintes informações: 

  
  


_ “Taeil, ontem eu chamei ele para sair” _

 

_ “Doyoung, você já disse isso cinco vezes” _

 

_ “Desculpa, é que eu realmente gosto dele”  _

 

_ “Sério?! Nossa.. eu não tinha percebido” _

 

Foi um diálogo produtivo para adolescentes, não? 

O rapaz mais baixo parecia um tanto quanto sem paciência para o assunto, e Seo inconscientemente se aproximou dos dois enquanto aguardava pela carona até a escola. Não é como se ele ignorasse tudo a volta dele, e os dois eram de sua escola. Poderiam estar falando de seu amigo Mark, certo?  _ Nem você acredita nisso, John.  _ Sim, certo. Poderiam estar falando de Mark. 

 

_ “Então ele me disse que o cachorro dele fugiu…” _

 

Essa parte realmente não era interessante _ …  _

 

E mesmo que não fosse, ele ouviu até o final. 

 

_ “Sério? O que aconteceu”  _

 

_ “Taeil, sei que não está prestando a atenção… quando você estiver apaixonado você vai fazer a mesma coisa.”  _

 

_ “Hoje começa meu primeiro turno na biblioteca da escola”  _

 

E mesmo que não fosse, ele ouviu até o final.

 

* * *

 

 

O isqueiro de Johnny tinha uma tendência a falhar nas melhores horas. 

 

Era terça, ou seja as aulas de exatas eram logo nos primeiros tempos. A desculpa perfeita, afinal ele poderia alegar que estava atrasado, mesmo que isso estivesse começando a dar errado. 

 

_ Click. Click.  _ e um  _ Click  _ mais forte.

 

E estava aceso seu isqueiro. 

 

Com o cigarro pendurado entre seus lábios, passeava com a ponta dos dedos pelas páginas de um livro de bolso chamado “Gente como a gente” e não havia maneira de criticar um livro tão fútil, mesmo que Johnny quisesse ter alguém para falar sobre um adolescente que colocou em sua cabeça que a culpa da morte de seu irmão era dele  _ só  _ porque ele sabia nadar.

 

Até que ele se cansou da escrita do autor.

 

Apagou a ponta do cigarro na sola de seu sapato e deixou-o dentro do maço, para que pudesse jogar fora depois. Em seu ombro descansou o fichário universitário - que mais lhe servia como bolsa - e foi à caminho da biblioteca, somente para receber o olhar característico de desaprovação da Sra. Lee assim que chegasse. Ele precisava de motivos sólidos para estar ali, e ele sabia que a sua pseudo-reprovação era uma delas, entretanto suas estratégias de deixar guardada essa “desculpa” num momento crucial ainda estava de pé. Talvez esse fosse um momento crucial.

Quanto mais próximo da porta da biblioteca mais sua consciência pesava, pensando no quão psicologicamente cansado ele estava de ouvir todas as broncas de todos os adultos à sua volta, do quão cansado ele estava de receber olhares recheados de um desdém que fazia jus às escolhas que fizera por toda sua vida até o momento exato, e sabia que esse não era o exato momento para se ter uma crise existencial, afinal ele fazia isso quase todos os dias. 

 

Porém, nessa manhã incaracterística e bem específica ele se viu realizado após tantas idealizações românticas do ato de adentrar a biblioteca. Era como se existisse uma poesia de Byron narrando àquela cena

 

**Sem** Sra. Lee

**Sem** nenhum supervisor adulto que pudesse lhe questionar.

 

Apenas o garoto do ponto de ônibus, que fez questão de lhe recepcionar com um sorriso tímido.

\- Bom dia, o que faz aqui? - Foi ele quem perguntou, e Johnny não se importou de responder, porque não parecia tão hostil nem degradante responder.

-Não sei, o que as pessoas fazem numa biblioteca de ensino médio?

\- Que besteira minha perguntar.. Se você precisar de ajuda, é só falar comigo.

O cheiro do amontoado de páginas recheadas de enciclopédias fantasiosas - ou não - adentraram seus sentidos de novo,  novamente ele se sentiu nostálgico naquele lugar depois de um longo tempo. Sua cabeça martelava com a culpa e o peso de estar ali,  _ você deveria estar numa sala de aula _ . 

 

_ Bom, você deveria estar num asilo Sra. Lee _

 

Nós deveríamos estar em vários locais, certo? na maioria das vezes não estamos. E era assim que uns bons 50% de sua consciência funcionava, enquanto o restante dessa porcentagem matematicamente improvável acreditava que ele era um grande falha num sistema cheio de pessoas que foram destinadas a estar acima dele. E ele se sentiu sozinho naquele momento. 

 

 - Você pode me ajudar, na verdade?

Demorou um pouco até o rapaz mais baixo - quase todo mundo era mais baixo que ele - se levantar e ir até lá. Ele parecia pensativo, quase assustado o que Seo achou curioso.

\- O que você me recomenda?

\- O que você quer ler?

\- Posso falar qualquer coisa? - Levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, descansando o braço na prateleira.  
\- Isso pareceu meio desafiador, sim. Qualquer coisinha.  
\- Sci-Fi pós apocalíptico então.  
\- Estação onze da _Emily St. John Mandel_  
\- Okay, essa foi rápida. Mas acho que não faz o meu tipo, o que você leu recentemente que seja um pouco mais obscuro? Tipo, suspense. E antigo.  
\- Hm… - Ele precisou pensar, e Youngho não pôde deixar de notar no quão pequeno o rapaz era. - The Art of Fielding do Chad Harbach?  
\- Você está brincando? Eu já li colegiais o suficiente, depois de Gente como a Gente eu não quero mais saber de nenhum jogador de baseball ou nadador adolescente..

O rapaz quis rir. E o fato dele se abster disso deixou Johnny um pouco frustrado mesmo que ele soubesse que não era o local propício para se ter uma conversa, de certa forma admirava o profissionalismo descontraído de um aluno em relação à biblioteca. 

\- Você é legal, mas eu não posso bater papo aqui o dia todo. Eu nem tenho aula hoje, só vim cobrir a avó do meu amigo Donghyuck. Sabe como é, ganhei permissão.  
\- Ah.. é compreensível. De certa forma foi um prazer. Meu nome é Johnny.  
\- Eu sou Taeil. Se você quiser, podemos nos encontrar no almoço.

_ Não estrague tudo de uma vez, Seo. Recuse a oferta.  _

\- Não sei se vai dar. Sinto muito.  
\- Tá tudo bem, de verdade! De todo modo, eu estou aqui toda terça-feira até a mulher sair da fisioterapia.  
\- Interessante, espero estar livre no almoço da próxima terça então. Até mais, vou pensar nas suas recomendações.

 

Foi assim que terça-feira se tornou o segundo dia favorito de Johnny. 


	2. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> é o dia favorito de Johnny, mesmo que a solidão o deixe paranoico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gente eu realmente nao sei o que eu to fazendo

Johnny passou pelo menos uma hora inteira no corredor principal esperando que seus pais saíssem da direção do colégio. Em seu peito, sufocou uma angústia que doía de maneira latente, fazendo com que a cada batida seu coração ficasse mais pesado, era como se tivessem sugado todo seu fôlego. Ele queria um cigarro naquele momento, apenas para que o fenol pudesse corroer todo seu sistema nervoso a fim de que não sentisse nada no final do dia. Sabia que não era daquele jeito. 

 

Ficou meio sentado, meio deitado onde estava, com a cabeça pendurada no banco enquanto um sol de fim de tarde iluminava o corredor com um tom alaranjado, ele prestou a atenção em todos os mínimos detalhes de um corredor sem detalhe nenhum, a lixeira fora do lugar, a porta com defeito na fechadura que abria e fechava copiosamente, o som da água passando pela tubulação, e até mesmo alguns passos no andar de cima, até o medo se tornar foco. 

 

Seus pais haviam saído em conjunto do recinto nada aconchegante, com sorrisos falsos em suas facetas cumprimentando o diretor, que apoiou a destra no ombro do adolescente. 

– Tenho certeza que isso vai passar, eu acho que vai ser melhor para ele se integrar de maneira mais profunda aqui na escola. É uma fase.

– Não, com certeza, o senhor tem razão. Vamos conversar com ele sobre isso. 

 

Uma frase de cunho duvidoso para YoungHo, em anos de convivência raras foram as conversas que tivera com seus pais de maneira  pacífica, o silêncio até o caminho do carro era sim, de certa forma característico. 

Uma parte de sua mente retornou à imagem do rapaz baixinho da biblioteca, e a outra reclamava do incômodo que era apoiar a cabeça sobre a janela do carro. Algo dentro de si lhe culpava intensamente por não ter aceitado almoçar com ele, no final das contas almoçou sozinho. Nem Jaehyun, nem Mark haviam ido à escola naquela terça-feira cujo desfecho fora desastroso

E todo resto se passou como um  _ flash. _

 

_ “As suas faltas estão ultrapassando todos os limites, você vai acabar reprovando mais uma vez pelo mesmo motivo. Vergonhoso. Eu não sei o que fiz de errado, mas eu vou te dar uma última oportunidade… YoungHo você está me ouvindo?”  _

 

Bom, ele estava. 

 

“ _ O diretor gosta de você, ele gosta. Ele está te dando uma oportunidade de ter aulas extras com alunos de notas maiores… digo, melhores ou.. tanto faz. Ele está te dando uma nova chance, filho, e você precisa me prometer que vai tentar” _

 

_ “Seo YoungHo você vai ouvir sua mãe e frequentar as aulas de monitoria. Se você sair das propriedades escolares vamos ser notificados e então, você vai se resolver comigo” _

 

Ele sentia dor e vergonha remoendo dentro de si em antecipação, e uma enxaqueca estrondosa resolvera encher-lhe a paciência. Concordaria com qualquer  _ merda  _ contanto que  _ naquele momento  _ deixassem-o em paz. 

 

E foi isso que ele disse. 

 

_ Tudo bem, quando eu começo?  _

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Naquela manhã, o ônibus passou em frente a casa dele, então não teve muito tempo para acender um cigarro ou ouvir a conversa de alheios no ponto da avenida principal. Até pensou em ir mais frequentemente para lá, apenas para que pudesse observar os rapazes conversando sobre o tal garoto. 

 

No céu, nuvens cinzentas tingiam os prédios espelhados de cinza e uma brisa gélida deixava a ponta de seu nariz levemente avermelhado devido à irritação. Ele gostava de morar longe de sua escola, pois a viagem até seu destino sempre era estranhamente prazerosa, cada vez que fechava seus olhos uma imagem ou lembrança invadiam a grande tela que se tornava sua mente. O ônibus balançava, entretanto isso o trazia à realidade, deixando suas lembranças mais vívidas. A pauta que trouxe à tona naquela manhã era a ausência de Mark em sua vida nos últimos dias, não sabia se era ele quem estava se afastando ou se as circunstâncias realmente eram totalmente desfavorável a ambos. Mesmo que se falassem no corredor de maneira breve, já não era a mesma coisa,  desde que entrara no time de basebol, já não tinha mais tempo para ir na lanchonete após as aulas com Seo, já não o ouvia mais, muito menos lhe respondia de maneira recíproca, era exaustivo, e Johnny transferiu toda culpa para si. Quando questionado, Mark prometeu não ter nada acontecendo entre os dois, mas a frieza e apatia daquela afirmação encontrou um jeito de preocupar Johnny.

 

E o restante do dia fora tão apático quanto. 

 

Nos primeiros tempos, teste surpresa de trigonometria. 

 

O estômago embrulhado de nervoso, afinal as poucas aulas nas quais compareceu entendeu nada ou quase nada, ao seu lado Qian Kun  segurava o lápis curto com uma convicção quase intimidadora, mesmo que a face do rapaz não transmitisse essa segurança como ele gostaria que fizesse. 

_Sen, Cos, Tan..._ ele estava  _definitivamente_ fodido.

 

E isso não era novidade para muita gente naquela sala, vale ressaltar que a maioria mal sabia seu nome ainda… marcava respostas aleatórias em questões que para si eram aleatórias, enquanto rabiscos e mais rabiscos tomavam conta de sua folha, tratava o teste como um rascunho de uma grande obra enquanto o tempo passava de maneira devagar e nem passava pela cabeça do professor se importar com isso, se embasando desse argumento, descansou a cabeça na superfície rígida, impiedosa e cheia de julgamentos. Sonhou, brevemente com um verão repletos de compromissos descompromissados onde ele jogava vôlei com os amigos que queria ter e bebia limonada em seguida. Isso o fez lembrar do quão sozinho ele se sentia. 

 

Talvez devesse ter aceitado o convite para almoçar com Taeil. E talvez agora fosse tarde demais, ou melhor, cedo demais para almoçar. 

 

Teve aulas de monitoria com um rapaz do segundo ano, Kim Jungwoo, nos intervalos do quinto e último tempo. A professora de Física II não havia comparecido e a maioria dos alunos teorizou sobre o motivo, alguns disseram ser preguiça - a professora realmente era preguiçosa, mas Johnny era o último que poderia a julgar - e outros disseram que ela bateu o carro na avenida pela terceira vez em três anos. Não vinha ao caso, e não era da conta de ninguém. 

– Então, você é Yungho certo?

– É Johnny. 

– Certo… Você vai ter aulas com diversos alunos acredito eu, e sou um deles. 

– E você é bom em que? 

 

O mais novo fez um silêncio que o deixou constrangido, como se tivesse perguntado algo muito íntimo e sagrado. 

 

– Eu sou bom em história. 

– Sério?! Eu não sou bom em muita coisa, mas história é legal.

 

O restante fora interessante, a maneira que Jungwoo falava sobre a segunda guerra mundial fazia toda a situação parecer menos horrível e deixou Johnny entretido com a dedicação que carregava em sua voz; não precisou tomar notas o que o fez se desapegar da ideia de obrigação que pesava seus ombros dentro do colégio e o ambiente todo do recinto era menos agressivo do que as salas cinzentas com paredes cruas. 

– Jungwoo, posso te fazer uma pergunta? Não tem nada a ver com história.

– Ah, acredito que sim.

– Se alguém te chamasse pra almoçar, e você rejeitasse — observou um sorriso estranho tomar os lábios do mais baixo, como se toda a situação fosse engraçada ou familiar. —Você acha que o pedido ainda é válido depois de alguns dias?

– Depende se a pessoa gosta de você..

– Mas, ainda é muito cedo pra pessoa gostar de mim, cabeça de vento.

– Então, ela tem interesse em você?

– Bom, acredito que sim. — A ideia de alguém gostar dele era algo difícil de digerir, mesmo que fosse bem frequente — Não, não romanticamente, um interesse tipo-

– Tipo, “eu quero te conhecer melhor?!“

– Isso!

– Só vai…

 

* * *

  
  


Diferentemente da manhã, o dia fora do complexo estava ensolarado e fresco, e o refeitório estava lotado por ser hora do almoço. Presumiu que, pelo convite, Taeil ficasse para almoçar todos os dias. Procurou pelo rapaz por toda a multidão, até que achou mais interessante procurar por Doyoung, que usava uma mochila azul bebê. 

Sem querer, o encontrou com Jungwoo, se sentindo estranho de maneira repentina, como se estivesse interrompendo algo decisivo, pensava que seria enxotado dali. Ao invés de sentir o que esperava sentir - rejeição - foi muito bem recepcionado, mesmo que Doyoung o fitasse de maneira curiosa e estranha, como se estivesse a ponto de o bombardear de perguntas. Indagou se o conhecido havia visto Taeil, e foi seu acompanhante quem o respondeu. 

 

_ “Para não estar aqui, ou está no pátio em frente à biblioteca ou está na biblioteca”  _

 

Num ritmo paciente, andou todo o caminho de volta à biblioteca apenas para encontrá-lo no meio de seu percurso. E ter o outro sorrindo para si fez com que o mundo parecesse muito claro e simpático. 

 

– Olá, é Johnny, não é?

– Sim, eu não sei se tenho alguém para almoçar hoje, e como me senti meio sozinho vim saber se você não queria estender aquela oferta, sabe?

– Que coincidência, eu também não tenho ninguém para almoçar hoje. Então, por quê não?!

 

Johnny se sentiu realizado por um momento, mesmo que a probabilidade de ser rejeitado fosse de 2%. Caminharam juntos em silêncio, porque Seo estava tímido para iniciar um diálogo produtivo e Taeil imerso demais na euforia que tomava conta de seu peito naquele momento. Ele adorava conhecer pessoas novas por mais que sentisse medo de parecer entediante. A princípio estava inseguro até mesmo de convidar o rapaz mais alto para almoçar com ele na terça-feira, felizmente deixou sua intuição falar por si e abraçou aquele sentimento de conforto instantâneo, o que resultou naquela quinta-feira corriqueira. 

 

– Qual livro você está lendo agora? — Foi Taeil quem quis suprir as dúvidas primeiro, é claro. 

– Estou lendo um conto, Depois da meia noite, do Stephen.

– Você leu as quatro estações?

– Não, eu pretendia ler, depois que assisti Stand By Me eu me interessei pelos 4 livros. O conto é ótimo também. 

– Todo mundo fala bastante dos contos do Stephen, eu acho bem interessante. Falando nele, Stand by Me é um dos meus filmes favoritos. 

– Eu não sei se tenho uma adaptação favorita. 

– Stand by me é uma ótima adaptação, ok…

 

Johnny parou por um segundo, para capturar todo o momento, era divertido falar sobre essas coisas com aquele menino, mesmo que fosse tão fútil e desinteressante. Taeil ficou confuso, mas parou com ele e sorriu.  

 

– Então vamos falar sobre filmes agora? 

– Foi para isso que parou? Se você quiser podemos falar sobre filmes.

– Não, eu só… — Se permitiu rir, o hábito de arrumar o cabelo em momentos inoportunos vindo à tona enquanto perdia-se numa estranha sensação. — É engraçado ver você falando sobre as coisas. 

 

Falar isso deixou Taeil envergonhado e grato, finalmente chegaram à cantina e a fila estava diminuindo gradativamente. 

 

– Engraçado em que sentido?! 

– Nenhum.

– Então você não vai me falar? 

– Não vou te falar.

– Oh, tudo bem, você não vai me falar. 

 

Youngho achou mais engraçado ainda a maneira com que ele repetiu o que dissera, como se tentasse se conformar ou como se achasse absurdo demais. E sua mente constatou objetivamente que o rapaz era _fofo_ _e_ _agradável._

 

– Qual o último filme que você assistiu, Taeil?

 

Entre risadas e com a bandeja vermelha em mãos, lhe respondeu “nenhum” e foi em direção à mesa. 

 

Sua mente estava certa. Johnny constatou e sorriu junto com ele, pegando sua refeição enquanto andava em direção à mesa que compartilharam.

 

Quarta-feira era definitivamente o dia favorito de Johnny, não só pelas aulas de literatura no terceiro e quarto tempo, mas porquê as coisas costumavam dar certo para ele nas quartas-feiras. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> é serio espero que voces estejam gostando isso caso contrario eletric chair

**Author's Note:**

> não sei o que eu to fazendo alguém me salva


End file.
